Summer Days
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu "Kagerou Days". Chapter 1 mungkin tidak bersangkut-paut dengan lagunya, karena chapter 1 merupakan pembukanya. Nanti di chapter 2 baru memasuki konflik yang terdapat di Kagerou Days. Baca dan jangan lupa review ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Destined Meeting**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bulan Desember telah tiba. Sebagian besar toko otomatis memajang dan menghiasi toko mereka dengan aneka pernak-pernik merah-putih-hijau. Ya, apa lagi yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat mendengar kata Desember. Natal. Ada natal, ada Santa Claus, ada rusa terbang, pohon Natal, dan malam natal. Dan pastinya hadiah natal. Semuanya itu—hadiah natal, makan malam di malam Natal, pohon natal dan pernak-perniknya, menjadi barang yang seakan-akan mutlak untuk merayakan Natal. Natal menjadi ajang bagi semua orang untuk berjuang—menjual barang-barang mereka sebelum Natal itu sendiri tiba. Dan aku juga akan berjuang. Tapi aku tidak akan berjuang menjual barang dagangan. Aku berjuang untuk menyatakan perasaanku—yah, itulah tekadku.

Aku hanyalah seorang murid SMP biasa, namaku Kagamine Len. Selama ini aku telah memendam perasaanku terhadap teman sejak kecilku, Minegaki Rin. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya, karena kebersamaan kami sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kami sangat akrab dan aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Namun, aku belum puas jika aku belum menyatakan perasaanku dan mendengar pendapat Rin tentang diriku. Dan kuberanikan untuk menyatakan perasaanku di malam Natal kali ini.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan tanpa kusadari, malam Natal telah tiba. Seperti biasanya, Rin bekerja sambilan di toko kue dekat stasiun. Malam Natal memang saat yang sibuk, di mana banyak orang cepat-cepat membeli kue untuk mereka nikmati bersama keluarga mereka sepulang kerja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Rin, jadi aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke toko kue itu dan menyatakan perasaanku saat dia sedang tidak sibuk.

Aku melirik jam dinding itu. Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 12 dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 7. Harusnya toko kue tempat Rin bekerja tidak terlalu sibuk pada jam segini di malam Natal. Orang-orang yang datang lewat dari jam 7 biasanya hanyalah para pekerja yang tidak sempat mengambil cuti untuk pulang lebih awal, orang yang hidup melajang, atau orang yang membutuhkan kue mendadak. Jadi, harusnya sekarang Rin sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Karena jarak antara rumahku sampai ke stasiun dekat, dengan cepat aku sampai di depan toko kue itu.

Sesampainya di depan toko kue itu, aku terkejut mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira sebaya denganku berdiri di depan toko, tepat di samping vending machine dan melirik ke dalam toko melalui dinding kaca toko—jelas sekali dia sedang mengamati sesuatu atau seseorang dan tidak mau ditemukan oleh seseorang itu. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna hijau gelap, pipinya memerah karena kedinginan. Ya, kebetulan sekali salju turun saat itu dan udara mulai mendingin. Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari bahwa anak itu hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis. Aku mengamati anak itu sebentar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

" Hei, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku. Anak itu tampak sangat terkejut dan segera menoleh. Nafas hangatnya yang keluar segera disambut dengan baik oleh dinginnya malam itu—menjadi embun putih. Tangannya putih sekali dan pipinya tampak lebih merah dari dekat. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya yang berdiri di sana, kedinginan. Kebetulan sekali aku sudah memakai sweater dan jaket, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja meski aku meminjaminya syalku.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat dari sini, tapi pakailah ini untuk sementara," kataku sambil menyodorkan syalku kepadanya. Dia tampak sangat terkejut—tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan mengambil syal yang kusodorkan kepadanya.

" Terima kasih... Aku baik-baik saja, kok," katanya dengan suara yang halus dan lemah. Setelah memakai syal pemberianku, dia segera kembali 'mengintai' dari balik kaca. Aku penasaran dan berusaha mengikuti arah pandangannya—dan tampak jelas bahwa dia sedang melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang asyik bergurau dengan orang lain—wajah lawan bicaranya tak tampak karena tertutupi rak.

"...Pacarmu?" tanyaku.

" Eh, ah... Bukan... Rinto itu... Dia orang yang kusukai...," katanya murung. Aku terdiam melihat wajah murungnya itu.

" Kau penasaran 'kan?" tanyaku.

" Eh?" Pandangannya tertuju ke arahku—matanya menyorotkan keheranannya.

" Kalau penasaran dengan siapa dan apa yang dia bicarakan, kita masuk saja, diam di sana sebentar sampai rasa penasaranmu terjawab—dan beli saja roti kecil," saranku dengan entengnya. Mungkin karena hal ini terjadi kepada orang lain, makanya aku bisa mengatakan apa saja tanpa memikirkannya dengan serius.

" Ayo," kataku sambil memasuki toko dengan entengnya. _Tujuan utamaku 'kan, untuk menemui Rin, jadi cepat atau lambat aku juga akan masuk._

Bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya, anak perempuan itu mengikuti Len memasuki toko itu. Dan tepat di depan pintu masuk toko itu, Len berhenti. Anak itu menabrak punggung Len yang berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Len tetap tidak bergerak—pandangan matanya lurus ke depan.

.

.

" Oh, Len!" sapa Rin yang berada di dalam meja kasir dengan riangnya, "kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau butuh kue mendadak? Biasanya 'kan, kau tak mau keluar rumah di malam Natal."

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, anak perempuan yang kedinginan itu memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati Len dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Ah, Gumi!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang agak gondrong—dengan beberapa jepit menghiasi rambutnya itu, dengan maksud agar rambutnya tidak mengganggu pemandangan. Meski begitu, anak laki-laki tersebut tetap tampak keren—warna matanya yang biru tua benar-benar serasi dengan rambut pirangnya itu.

" Rinto...," gumam anak perempuan yang dipanggil Gumi itu dengan lemah, karena sudah lama berdiri kedinginan di luar.

" Ah, kau pasti teman kecilnya Rinto, ya?" kata Rin saat melihat Gumi, "aku sering dengar tentangmu dari Rinto! Katanya, kau seperti adik perempuannya saja! Kalian pasti akrab, ya!"

'_DEG! Rinto...,' _Len tertegun, _'Rin memanggil anak itu dengan nama kecilnya...'_

"...Adik perempuan...," gumam Gumi dengan suara lirih, dan hanya Len—yang berdiri di sampingnya yang bisa mendengarkan gumamannya.

" Len! Perkenalkan, ini Nemikagi Rinto, dia itu Senpai (kakak kelas) yang kuceritakan di klub keterampilanku!" kata Rin.

'_...Ya ampun, kukira Senpai yang dimaksud oleh Rin itu adalah anak perempuan... Bodohnya aku, ternyata dia itu laki-laki... Dan mereka tampak sangat akrab...,' _Len termenung mengingat kembali saat Rin menceritakan tentang Senpai yang ia kagumi di klubnya. Rin sering sekali menceritakan soal Senpainya itu, namun tak pernah sekali pun Len menyangka bahwa Senpai yang Rin ceritakan itu ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana pun juga, keterampilan itu identik dengan anak perempuan, itulah hal yang Len pikirkan.

" Ah, kenalkan, aku Kagamine Len... teman kecilnya Rin," kataku, sambil tetap berusaha tersenyum. _Berpikirlah positif, Len... Belum pasti ia dan Rin..._

" Ahaha, kalian akrab sekali ya, jangan-jangan kalian pacaran?" tanyaku separuh bercanda. Gumi langsung terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku dan menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan mata tajam.

" Eh...," muka Rin memerah.

" Yah, begitulah," kata Rinto dengan bangganya.

_JLEB!_

Senjata makan tuan...

" Oh... oh begitu, selamat ya... Oh ya... aku lagi buru-buru sekarang, bisa tolong ambilkan aku roti melon?" tanyaku, sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum.

.

_**o0o**_

.

Tepat setelah aku berhasil membayar roti lemonku yang kubeli hanya sebagai alasan untuk menutupi niat asliku datang ke toko itu, Gumi menarikku keluar toko dan baru melepaskanku saat kami sudah agak jauh.

" Apaan sih?" tanyaku, agak risih dengan perbuatannya itu.

PLAK!

" Sakit!" teriakku kaget, tiba-tiba saja Gumi menamparku.

" Buat apa... buat apa kamu tanya yang nggak perlu, sih!" katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _Aah, benar juga. Dia juga patah hati. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya pada saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu._

" Hei, tenanglah, aku tahu perasaanmu...," kataku.

" Apanya yang mengerti perasaanku!" Air mata mengaliri pipinya. _Mungkin dia juga sudah menyukai Rinto sejak kecil, sama sepertiku._

" Aku juga baru patah hati, kok," kataku.

" ...eh?" tanya Gumi, dia tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

" Serius... Habis, cewek yang kusukai diambil oleh cowok yang kau sukai," kataku, berusaha tertawa, tapi gagal.

" Ah!" Gumi segera menutupi mulutnya, " maaf..."

" Sudahlah, tak apa, aku juga salah, tadi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanmu," kataku, "kita teman senasib, ya. Namaku Kagamine Len, perkenalkan. Kalau kamu?"

" Ah... maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya? Namaku Nanajima Megumi," kata Gumi.

" Karena kita baru saja patah hati... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke karaoke dan menyanyi sepuasnya?" tanyaku.

" Eh? Tapi 'kan...," ia tampak ragu.

" Kumohon... Aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana...," kataku dengan lemah, sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir. Harusnya sekarang aku dan Rin merayakan Natal kami berdua. Kalau saja aku lebih cepat mengambil inisiatif... Kalau saja dari dulu... mungkin aku bisa meraih hati Rin. Tapi sekarang... Aku tahu tak ada gunanya menangisi hal yang sudah lalu, tapi saat ini, pikiranku kosong.

" Baiklah...," kata Gumi—dari nadanya, jelas bahwa ia mengetahui kesedihan dan penyesalanku—ia juga merasakan hal yang serupa denganku saat ini.

.

_**o0o**_

.

Di tempat karaoke, kedua orang yang baru patah hati itu tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi melimpahkan kekesalan dan kesedihan mereka. Saat mereka baru datang, yang mereka nyanyikan hanya lagu-lagu sedih, putus cinta, patah hati, lagu galau, dan semacamnya. Tetapi seiring waktu berlalu, lagu-lagu pelan dan sedih itu berganti menjadi lagu keras penuh teriakan yang mengguncang dunia. Usai menyanyikan banyak lagu, akhirnya mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

" Aaaahh!" Tiba-tiba saja Len berteriak.

" E-eh? Ada apa, Kagamine?" tanya Gumi yang terkejut.

" Apanya yang Senpai di keterampilan! Apanya yang aku hanya teman akrab! Kalau kau memang tak punya perasaan apa pun padaku, jangan terlalu baik padaku dong! Menyebalkaannn! Semuanya menyebalkaann!"

" Eh...," Gumi terkejut. Len berhenti berteriak—tenggorokannya sudah terasa kering dan sakit sekarang. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, namun ia bisa tersenyum sekarang—setelah menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan berteriak.

" Kau juga coba saja, setelah berteriak, rasanya jadi lega," kata Len seraya ia mengambil air putih yang telah disediakan di atas meja. Gumi tampak ragu sejenak akan nasihat Len—namun jelas ia agak tertarik dengan apa yang Len katakan. Gumi pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan...

" Apanya yang adik perempuan! Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatmu sebagai kakakku! Aku selalu menyukaimu, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, Rinto bodohhh! Aku takkan mau membantumu lagi, dasar bodoh!" teriak Gumi. Len agak terkejut mendengar teriakan Gumi, karena sedari tadi yang ia dengar hanya suara pelan Gumi, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Gumi sanggup menjerit sekeras itu.

Dan teriakan mereka terus terdengar selama beberapa saat... Untung saja setiap ruangan karaoke dilengkapi dengan alat pengedap suara.

" Bagaimana, lega 'kan?" tanya Len.

" Iya," kata Gumi, akhirnya tersenyum juga.

" Kau murid kelas sebelah 'kan?" tanya Len setelah berusaha mengingat kembali warna rambut Gumi yang agak aneh dan lain daripada yang lain.

" Ah iya, benar juga, kau 'kan murid kelas sebelah! Aku sering melihatmu! Tak kuduga kita akan berkenalan dengan cara seperti ini," kata Gumi, baru tersadar saat ia melihat Len dengan seksama.

" Kita berteman ya, mulai sekarang!" kata Len, menyodorkan kepalan tangannya. Gumi agak bingung pada awalnya, tetapi akhirnya ia juga ikut mengepalkan tangannya dan mereka berdua pun melakukan salam pertemanan ala Len.

* * *

_Bersambung..._

_Ditunggu reviewnya ya! ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of Summer Days**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Berawal dari perkenalan aneh dua orang yang patah hati di malam Natal, Gumi dan Len pun berteman. Blok rumah Gumi tak seberapa jauh dari Len. Len juga baru mengetahui hal ini—dan itu juga berarti, selama ini Rin pergi keluar untuk menemui Rinto. Gumi sebenarnya mengetahui hal ini, namun ia masih berharap, karena Rinto memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Mereka berdua sama-sama terbuai oleh kebaikan teman masa kecil mereka dan menyalahartikan kebaikan itu. Tak hanya di rumah, mereka berdua pun mulai dekat di sekolah dan sering terlihat bersama. Terkadang, Rin dan Rinto juga bergabung bersama dengan mereka.

Bahkan pada saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai, yaitu bulan April—mereka masih tetap dekat. Dan entah sejak kapan, Gumi dan Len saling memanggil dengan nama kecil mereka, yang menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Tentu saja, hal ini memancing keisengan teman-teman mereka, yang kerap kali menggoda mereka. Bahkan Rin dan Rinto pun mulai "menjodohkan" mereka. Pada awalnya, hati mereka terasa sakit—bagaimana bisa tahan, kalau orang yang disukai malah memasang-masangkan kita dengan orang lain. Tapi entahlah, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa sakit hati itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Len merasa nyaman dan terbiasa dengan keberadaan Gumi di sisinya, seolah-olah itu hal yang wajar. Dan Gumi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apakah ini cinta? Kemungkinan itu terbesit dalam benak mereka—namun selalu mereka tangkis. Takut. Penolakan. Salah paham. Mereka berdua sama-sama takut—bagaimana kalau kisah patah hatiku yang dulu terulang lagi? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kebaikan yang dia tunjukkan itu hanya karena rasa simpati belaka—karena kita senasib? Aku tak mau merasakan kepedihan yang sama itu lagi. Begitulah yang ada di benak mereka. Sehingga mereka tetap hanya menjadi sahabat dan berusaha mengabaikan persoalan cinta.

Namun Len mulai sadar akan perasaannya. Len bimbang, antara mengungkapkan perasaannya atau tidak. Memang cinta yang baru dapat mengobati patah hati yang lama—dan Len tahu kalau patah hatinya sudah terobati dengan kehadiran Gumi serta senyumannya di sisi Len. Tapi Len masih dihantui ketakutan akan perubahan, terutama perubahan yang tak sesuai harapannya. Dan tak terasa, waktu pun berlalu sementara Len masih galau.

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Namun tak ada yang berubah, Len dan Gumi masih tetap bisa bertemu, di tempat kesukaan mereka—di taman dekat rumah Gumi. Taman itu hanya taman biasa yang ditumbuhi beberapa pepohonan dan merangkap taman bermain anak-anak, ada jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, dan lain sebagainya. Taman itu juga entah kenapa mampu memberikan rasa nyaman—dan di taman itulah, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau dulu sih, biasanya mereka akan duduk di taman itu, mengayunkan diri di ayunan dengan sebal memikirkan Rin dan Rinto yang sedang kencan. Sekarang semuanya berbeda—mereka sama-sama tahu, kalau di taman itu, mereka akan saling bertemu, walau tanpa janji pertemuan yang direncanakan sebelumnya.

" Ah, Len!" sapa Gumi begitu ia melihat Len memasuki taman.

" Yo, Gumi!" Len berlari dengan semangat, dan berhenti di depan Gumi sambil berusaha untuk mengambil nafas, "lihat apa yang kubawa!"

" Eh? Apa...?" tanya Gumi, penasaran dengan apa yang Len sembunyikan di balik badannya.

" Nih!" cengir Len dengan jahil, sambil menunjukkan gambar siluman yang agak menakutkan di hadapan Gumi. Gumi yang terkejut pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Len tertawa pelan.

" Aku baru beli majalah 'Unusual – Summer Issue' nih, karena menarik, jadi kubeli aja!" kata Len.

" Eeh... Itu... Majalah itu 'kan... ah... membahas soal... hantu atau... siluman dan semacamnya...ya?" tanya Gumi, berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya akibat disodori gambar siluman menakutkan eksklusif 2 halaman majalah itu sendiri.

" Yap, benar sekali!" kata Len dengan semangat, "kamu tahu nggak?"

" A-apa?" tanya Gumi. Len mulai membuat wajah menakutkan yang dibuat-buatnya, keisengannya muncul setelah melihat wajah ketakutan Gumi.

" Musim panas itu waktunya para hantu dan siluman keluar! Mereka akan mencari mangsanya! Mau dengar cerita tentang Kamikakushi atau orang yang disembunyikan Dewa? Sebenarnya ya...," Len mulai berbicara dengan suara yang menakutkan. Gumi langsung menutupi telinganya dengan tangan, berjongkok dan menutup matanya.

" Aku nggak mau dengar, gak mau, nggak mau...," kata Gumi sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Gumi memang lemah dengan cerita-cerita seram, " ayolah, Len... Aku masih mau tidur nanti malam..."

Len langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ya sudah kalau gitu...," kata Len, " eh? Kuro mana? Biasanya kamu bawa Kuro kemari 'kan?"

" Eh, kalau Kuro sih—dia ada di atas bangku itu...," kata Gumi sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku taman. Di atasnya, seekor kucing hitam dengan matanya yang juga hitam—sedang duduk dengan nyaman, dan ia membuka matanya dan melirik Len dengan pandangan matanya yang sama angkuhnya dengan perilakunya.

" Uuh, masih saja berlagak seperti boss," kata Len. Kuro adalah kucing hitam peliharaan kesayangan Gumi yang sangat menyukai taman ini—dan Gumi selalu membawa Kuro bersamanya saat ke taman.

" Aah... gagal lagi...," gumam Len sambil mengempaskan badannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Rencananya, hari itu—tanggal 14 Agustus, ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Gumi. Tapi rencananya gagal, dan hasilnya mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian itu dengan pembicaraan sepele saja. Len awalnya berniat membuat suasana tidak tegang dengan menjahili Gumi. Tapi karena keberaniannya menciut, rencana itu gagal total.

" Baiklah, besok, setelah bertemu dengannya aku akan langsung menyampaikan maksudku. Siapa yang peduli dengan ketegangan itu... Niatan mencairkan suasana malah jadi waktu buatku mengundur-undur, dan hasilnya, keberanian yang kukumpulkan semalam, langsung hilang deh...," kata Len, membulatkan tekadnya. Besok... besok dia pasti berhasil.

.

.

.

**Len P.O.V**

Aku terkejut saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. 12:20 siang. Tak kusangka, hari ini aku kesiangan. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat, akan kusampaikan perasaanku kepada Gumi hari ini.

Hanya 8 menit berjalan saja, aku sudah sampai di taman kesukaanku. Aku menengadah ke atas—hari yang cerah. Sangat cerah. Tak ada awan satu pun di langit. Memang sih, hawanya panas, tapi toh namanya juga musim panas, apalagi sekarang bulan Agustus, bulan terpanas dalam setahun.

_Ah, Gumi sedang mengelus Kuro di atas ayunan_... Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk di ayunan di sampingnya.

" Ohayou (selamat pagi)!" sapa Gumi sambil tersenyum.

" Ohayou!" balasku, "hari ini panas ya..."

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga musim panas," kata Gumi sambil tertawa pelan.

" Dan enaknya, kita libur panjang! Ah, aku suka sekali musim panas!" kataku. _Sebentar lagi aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku... Jangan panik..._

" Tapi yah... Aku agak benci musim panas," kata Gumi lirih, sambil terus mengelus Kuro yang keenakan di pangkuannya. Aku agak terkejut mendengar hal ini. _Apa karena aku menjahilinya kemarin dengan mengatakan hal-hal menakutkan soal musim panas? _Seakan menyadari kebingunganku, Gumi berusaha menenangkanku dengan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuro terbangun dan berdiri di pangkuan Gumi.

" Hmm? Ada apa, Kuro?" tanya Gumi.

Kuro pun turun dari pangkuan Gumi dan berlari menjauhi taman. Secara otomatis, Gumi segera mengejar Kuro. Aku heran, _Kuro 'kan suka taman ini, tak seharusnya ia kabur. Biasanya ia akan jalan-jalan seenaknya sendiri kalau kami membawanya ke tempat lain, tapi seharusnya tidak di taman ini. Ada yang aneh... _Tersadar dari pemikiranku, aku segera berdiri menyusul Gumi.

Dari jarakku yang sekarang, aku bisa melihat Gumi yang hendak berlari menyeberangi jalan tikungan di depan taman. Aku menengadah dan melihat lampu peringatan pejalan kaki. Masih hijau, aman untuk menyeberang.

...

Tepat saat aku berpikir demikian dan merasa lega, tiba-tiba saja lampu berganti menjadi merah. Aku terbelalak menatap lampu itu dengan tidak percaya. Lagu yang menandakan lampu berganti menjadi merah yang dibuat untuk orang tunanetra pun mengalun. Namun, bagaikan horror. Aku mendengar suara lain. Suara deru mesin dari balik tikungan... Dari suara itu bisa kuperkirakan kalau kendaraan entah apa itu pastilah kendaraan yang besar—dan tampaknya terburu-buru.

Aku menoleh ke arah jalan. _Apakah Gumi sudah menyeberang? Apakah ia sudah sampai di seberang dengan selamat? Apakah ia belum sempat menyeberang? Atau..._

Aku terkejut. Sesaat, aku merasa jantungku memaksa keluar dari dadaku. Ini tidak mungkin!

Gumi pun terkejut ketika mendengar melodi pergantian lampu itu. Dia berdiri tepat di tengah jalan. Suara deru mesin kendaraan terdengar semakin jelas. Aku bisa melihat ada sebuah truk melaju dari balik tikungan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

" Berhentiii!" aku berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga. Gumi yang mendengar teriakanku segera menoleh ke arah datangnya truk itu. Matanya melebar—jarak antara truk dengan badannya dekat sekali. Tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum truk itu menabraknya. _Tidak... Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini mustahil... Kenapa truk itu tidak berhenti? Aku 'kan sudah berteriak! Kenapa lampu itu berganti cepat sekali? Kenapa... Tidak!_

BRAAKK!

Bulu kudukku berdiri dan keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhku.

" TIDAKKKKK!" Aku berteriak. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, tubuh Gumi yang terpental oleh truk itu—sementara truk itu langsung berhenti walau semua itu sudah terlambat. Badanku lemas. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku segera terduduk di jalan sambil menutupi hidungku. Air mata merebak membasahi wajahku. Bau darah segar yang tercampur dengan bau jalan yang terpanggang matahari—juga tercampur, bau wangi khas Gumi—semua bau itu bercampur, membuatku mau muntah. Badan Gumi tergeletak di tengah jalan, berlumuran darah. Aku yang berdiri di dekat jalan juga terkena cipratan darah itu.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul mengerumuni kami. Aku segera berlari menghampiri Gumi, berusaha menghentikan darah yang masih keluar dari kepalanya sambil menangis, berteriak meminta pertolongan. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Gumi yang bersimbah darah—denyut jantung dan nafasnya yang kian melemah.

_Ini bohong 'kan? Semua ini pasti bohong... Aku ke sini untuk menyatakan perasaanku 'kan... Kenapa malah jadi begini?_

Aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Pikiranku kosong—tidak jelas. Samar-samar di tengah teriknya matahari itu, aku bisa melihat bayangan... diriku yang satunya? Bayangan itu mirip sekali dengan diriku—hanya saja, warna mata, rambut, dan baju kami berbeda. Dia serba hitam kemerahan. Bayangan itu tersenyum mengejekku dan aku bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. _Uso-ja-nai-zo... Ini bukan bohongan._

'_Miing... Miing... Miing...'_

Pikiranku langsung menjadi tak karuan. Pandanganku menggelap seiring dengan suara cicada yang bernyanyi dengan riangnya dari pepohonan di taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_..._

_Orang yang kusukai meninggal di depan mataku sendiri..._

_Gumi..._

_Hei, katakanlah... Ini mimpi 'kan?_

_Ijinkanlah aku memutar balik waktu, ke saat itu—pasti akan kuubah takdir mengenaskan itu..._

_Tuhan, kumohon..._

* * *

_**To be continued...**  
_

_**Review, please?  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Still August 15th**

****...

_Apa yang telah-_

_tadi...  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

HAH!

" Gumi!"

Aku terkejut mendapati diriku yang masih berada di tempat tidurku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku yang berkeringat dan air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Aku menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

" Mimpi...?" tanyaku, heran. Dari dalam kamarku, masih bisa kudengar suara cicada yang benar-benar membuatku muak sekarang. Kuraih telepon genggamku. Tanggal 15 Agustus, jam 00:04. Bisa juga dibilang ini masih tanggal 14 Agustus tengah malam.

" Syukurlah... Cuma mimpi...," aku pun segera merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur dan segera terlelap.

.

.

.

Siang pun datang dengan cepat. Tanpa memikirkan mimpi itu lagi, aku segera berlari ke arah taman. Aku tersenyum saat melihat Gumi yang sedang mengelus Kuro dengan lembut di atas ayunan.

" Ohayou!" sapa Gumi sambil tersenyum.

" Ohayou!" balasku, "hari ini panas ya..."

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga musim panas," kata Gumi sambil tertawa pelan.

" Dan enaknya, kita libur panjang! Ah, aku suka sekali musim panas!" kataku. _Tunggu sebentar..._

" Tapi yah... Aku agak benci musim panas," kata Gumi lirih, sambil terus mengelus Kuro yang keenakan di pangkuannya.

_Ini jelas aneh. _Aku teringat mimpiku kemarin malam. _Kenapa semuanya berjalan sama seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku? Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?_

Tiba-tiba, persis seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku, Kuro melompat dan berlari menjauhi taman.

" Eh?! Kuro?" Gumi segera berdiri dan hendak mengejar Kuro.

Aku teringat mimpiku semalaman.

Aku teringat apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

Aku teringat dengan jelas bau darah itu-

" Jangan!" Aku segera menahan Gumi.

" Eh?" Gumi terkejut.

" A-ah... Aku lupa, aku ada urusan setelah ini... Jadi kukira sudah saatnya kita pulang... Kuro juga... Nanti dia pasti akan pulang sendiri...," kataku lirih. Gumi pun mengangguk mengerti dan kami segera berjalan pulang.

_Untunglah... Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama itu terulang lagi..._

"Ah..."

" Hei, apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

" Tapi kayaknya nggak aman..."

" Ah, pilar metalnya...!"

Aku mendengar banyak suara orang. Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menjadi ribut sendiri? Aku tidak melihat alasan yang tepat untuk ribut-ribut. Sekarang aku hanya perlu berfokus pada pelarianku dan Gumi saja, aku _harus _melindungi Gumi!

" Gawat! Anak-anak itu...!"

" Ah, pilarnya!"

Secara refleks, aku menoleh ke atas.

Aah... Gawat... Pilarnya jatuh ke bawah... Dan tebak siapa yang ada di bawah pilar itu... Ya, aku dan Gumi! Tapi setidaknya selama Gumi tidak melangkah maju, dia akan selamat. Ya, Gumi! Aku segera menoleh ke sampingku. Dan tepat pada saat itu, Gumi melangkah maju. _Apa dia tidak sadar akan pilar-pilar itu? Tapi- kenapa aku merasa dia malah **sengaja **melakukannya?!_

" Eh..."

JLEB!

Pilar metal itu jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat—langsung menusuk tubuh Gumi, dan keluar lagi melalui tubuhnya. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan banyak orang. _Lagi-lagi...!_

" Gumi!"

Pilar-pilar lain ikut berjatuhan di sekitar Gumi—memaksaku untuk mundur. Kalau aku tidak mundur, pasti aku juga ikut mati. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya itu berlalu, aku segera menghampiri Gumi. Tepat di saat itu, kukira aku melihat bayangan yang mirip sekali denganku. Dan lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Aku benci sekali tawanya itu.

" Ini nyata," katanya sambil mendorongku ke belakang.

" E..h?" aku masih kebingungan. _Siapa sebenarnya—bukan, apa sebenarnya bayangan yang ada di depanku ini? Kenapa dia muncul setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Gumi—dan kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku?_

" Heh...," bayangan itu tertawa mengejek, entah apa yang lucu.

_Oh ya—bagaimana dengan Gumi?!_

Aku hanya berhasil melihat sekilas saja. Kukira aku melihat Gumi tersenyum, meskipun pilar itu menembus tubuhnya. Apa itu hanya khayalanku? Kenapa juga Gumi tertawa? Kemudian pandanganku menggelap lagi.

.

.

Aku terbangun di tempat tidurku, dan kejadian yang kualami dalam mimpi kembali terulang. Kali ini aku langsung menarik Gumi untuk pulang melewati jembatan penyeberangan. Bayangan yang mirip denganku kembali hadir di jembatan penyeberangan itu, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri.

" Sia-sia saja," katanya sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya itu, dan langsung menoleh ke depan—ke arah tangga... Di mana Gumi yang hampir berhasil naik sampai ke atas jembatan penyeberangan... terpeleset dan jatuh...

" Aaaahh!" aku berteriak sambil mengulurkan tanganku, tapi terlambat. Gumi terjatuh, dan darah segera merembes keluar dari badannya, terutama kepalanya.

_Apa-apaan ini... Kenapa ini semua terjadi dan terus terulang?! Bagaimana dengan orang lain?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Hal yang sama terjadi terus menerus—semua upaya yang kulakukan selalu berujung ke kematian Gumi, dengan cara yang berbeda. Pernah aku tidak mengganti jalannya kejadian itu—dan berujung ke kematian pertama yang kulihat dalam mimpi. Dan aku juga sudah mencoba untuk tidak datang, tapi yang kudapat malah berita kecelakaan yang dialami Gumi. Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, semuanya selalu berujung ke kematian Gumi. Dan setiap itu terjadi, bayangan menyebalkan itu selalu tertawa di atas penderitaanku. Entah berapa lama sudah kujalani, hari di mana aku berusaha menyelamatkan Gumi dan kecelakaan kembali berlangsung. Lagi dan lagi. Anehnya, tak ada seorang pun yang merasa aneh, apa hal ini hanya terjadi padaku? Aku sudah capek akan semua ini. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat orang yang kusukai meninggal di depan mataku karena kecelakaan yang tak wajar, dan tak ada yang lebih melelahkan lagi dibanding kegagalan upayaku menyelamatkannya. Apa yang sebaiknya harus kulakukan?!

" Haha, ini nyata lho," kata bayangan itu lagi. Entah untuk ke-berapa kalinya sudah kudengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya—suaranya terukir dengan jelas dalam pikiranku. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya. Aku mengerti, kok. Aku sudah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Aku akan mengulangi tanggal 15 Agustus lagi.

" Siapa sebenarnya... kamu? Kenapa...," aku memutuskan untuk bertanya, aku sudah capek.

" Hah!" serunya sambil tersenyum, " hahaha! Akhirnya kau menanyakannya juga! Aku sudah capek menunggu saat-saat ini!"

Dan dia terus tertawa. Aku tak bereaksi, aku diam saja di depannya, wajahku tampaknya lusuh. Aku sudah tak bersemangat lagi.

" Asal kau tahu, ya! Aku ini siluman yang terlahir karena panasnya musim panas kali ini! Dan aku mengambil bayanganmu... karena aku menyukaimu!" katanya, mendekatiku.

" Menyukai... aku? Apa... maksudmu? Kau—siluman... Apakah kau yang menyebabkan...," kataku, banyak hal berkecamuk dalam pikiranku.

" Ya, itu benar! Aku suka kamu, karena itu aku akan membuatmu menderita! Wajah ketakutanmu, wajahmu setiap kali melihat kematian anak itu, aku suka semuanya itu! Dan aku akan terus memerangkapmu dalam semuanya ini! Kau adalah milikku! Hahaha!" serunya, sambil merentangkan tangannya.

...Dia gila...

Tapi kalau ini adalah ulah siluman, aku bisa memakluminya. Dari kecil aku sudah banyak membaca soal siluman dan juga menyaksikan ulah siluman beberapa kali—tetapi baru kali ini aku berbicara langsung dengan siluman—dan akulah korbannya.

'_Dia menyukaiku... Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya untuk... menyelamatkan Gumi dan mengalahkan siluman itu?' _Aku berpikir sambil berjalan menuju ke taman lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya dan akhirnya mendapat ide juga.

_Bagaimana... kalau aku...!_

Kejadian yang sama terulang, Kuro pergi entah ke mana dan Gumi, kali ini ia menarik tanganku dan pergi mengejar Kuro. Ia tertawa, tapi aku tidak. Dan persis di jalan itu lagi, Gumi menyeberanginya tanpa melihat lampu itu dan truk berjalan menghampirinya. Aku berusaha mencegahnya. Entah sudah ke-berapa kalinya aku mengalami hal ini, tetapi aku tetap terkejut, takut, sedih, dan marah pada diriku yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa sementara orang yang kusukai sedang dalam bahaya, tepat di depan mataku.

_Tapi kali ini aku akan mengubah masa depan! Gumi akan selamat!_

Dengan cepat, aku melompat ke jalan dan kudorong Gumi ke belakangku. Sekilas aku teringat akan masa lalu, ketika semuanya belum menjadi sekacau ini, ketika aku dan Gumi masih tertawa bahagia—dan sedetik kemudian truk itu menghantam badanku. Aku masih sempat tersenyum dan tertawa mengejek, " Bagaimana kali ini?"

Bisa kulihat bayangan itu terkejut dan menangis. Jelas saja. Akulah yang ia sukai—dan mungkin ia tidak mampu memprediksi tindakanku ini. Atau tak mampu mencegahnya walaupun ia sempat memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

Kesadaranku masih ada, namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa ini karena tubuhku sudah mati rasa? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut Gumi—badannya langsung kaku, raut wajahnya berubah pucat-dan terlihat dengan jelas, pantulan darahku dari matanya.

Dan sekilas—kulihat ada bayangan lain yang menyerupai Gumi—bayangan itu agak kebiruan, kontras dengan bayanganku.

...Setidaknya Gumi selamat. Aku tak harus menyaksikan ia meninggal di depanku. Aku cukup senang akan hasil ini, akhirnya aku menemukan akhir dari hari-hari ini.

_tapi apakah ini benar-benar **akhir** dari segalanya?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Let's End This Annoying Tragedy**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Tanggal 14 Agustus tengah malam, seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Tampaknya ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Keringat membasahi badannya, dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia terduduk sejenak di tempat tidur sambil menatap jendela. Diangkatnya kucing hitam yang sedari tadi menemani tidurnya itu dengan lembut dan meletakannya di pangkuan.

" Aku gagal lagi...," gumamnya lirih sambil mengelus kucing hitam itu, air mata terus jatuh dari pipinya.

.

.

.

**Gumi P.O.V**

Entah sudah ke-berapa kalinya hal ini berlangsung. Aneh sekali. Selalu saja—kejadian itu terjadi pada tanggal 15 Agustus dan ketika tersadar, aku kembali lagi ke tanggal 14 Agustus. Di setiap kejadian itu, kenapa Len selalu mengalami kecelakaan? Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk mencegahnya. Aku selalu berusaha merubah masa depan, namun masa depan itu rasanya hanya ada satu. Semuanya berakhir di kematian Len.

Andai saja aku dapat mencegah kematian Len, maka aku akan melakukan apa pun itu. Semua cara sudah pernah kucoba. Aku capek melihat orang yang kusukai itu—mengalami kecelakaan menakutkan tepat di depan mataku.

Entah itu tertabrak truk, jatuh dari tangga, tertusuk tiang, tergigit ular berbisa yang ada di balik semak-semak, terpenggal kaca yang jatuh dari mobil pengangkut... Aku tak mungkin menyebutkan semuanya. Semuanya sama mengerikannya bagiku.

Aku menyadari bahwa selalu terlihat bayangan diriku yang tersenyum senang atas penderitaanku yang kehilangan Len. Entah apa sebenarnya anak itu, apa tujuannya dan kenapa dia tersenyum... Aku takkan menanyakan hal itu. Semuanya sudah jelas bagiku. Aku bahkan tak ingin bereaksi terhadapnya. Yang perlu kupikirkan hanyalah cara untuk menyelamatkan Len.

Dibandingkan cerita hantu dan uji nyali yang sangat kutakuti itu, kematian Len lebih menakutkan. Aku berjanji akan mendengarkan berapapun cerita horror, menonton film horror, uji nyali, dan lain sebagainya—asalkan aku tidak harus menyaksikan kematian Len. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi... Dan kenapa ini semua terjadi?

...Apakah salah satu dari kami harus meninggal? Aku pernah mendengar tentang Shinigami (Dewa Kematian) yang akan mengambil nyawa orang yang seharusnya meninggal dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa Shinigami itu hanyalah makhluk mengerikan yang haus jiwa. Kalau benar itu jawabannya—maka biarlah aku yang menggantikan Len!

Saat itu, kusangka semuanya telah berakhir. Aku melompat tepat ke arah pilar metal yang berjatuhan—satu pilar menghujam tubuhku. Hampir saja aku kehilangan kesadaranku, tapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha melihat dan memastikan bahwa Len baik-baik saja. Dan ia memang baik-baik saja, wajahnya tampak pucat menyaksikan keadaanku yang memang mengenaskan. Aku bisa melihat bayangan itu tertegun dan raut wajahnya yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan emosi itu—berubah sedih.

Aku tersenyum, " Akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu..."

Perlahan-lahan aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Semuanya menghitam—tapi sebelum itu aku sempat tertawa gembira. Akhirnya berakhir juga, hari-hari yang berujung ke kematian Len. Aku bersyukur bisa menemukan ide ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan melihat sekelilingku. Perabotan yang kukenal—kamarku. Aku kembali melihat jam—lagi-lagi tanggal 14 Agustus tengah malam.

_Kenapa? Kenapa ini terulang lagi? Seharusnya semuanya berakhir bahagia. Len selamat, dan aku tak harus menyaksikan kematiannya. Seharusnya semuanya ini sudah berakhir._

" Takkan kubiarkan..."

Aku segera menoleh ke sampingku—bayangan itu menatapku dengan agak kesal.

" Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur!" katanya.

" Kenapa?" tanyaku, "kenapa ini semua terus..."

" Karena anak itu menyelamatkanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum, "kalian berdua akan terus berusaha saling menyelamatkan dan menyaksikan kematian itu terus! Ini sempurna. Ada gunanya juga aku bekerja sama dengan bayangan anak itu. Aku bisa mencegah akhir yang biasa orang lain lakukan dengan cara mengorbankan dirinya."

Jadi... sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa korban lainnya... Dan kali ini, kami kelinci percobaan untuk permainan baru mereka? Memang benar, Len juga mempunyai bayangan... Tapi tak pernah kusangka bahwa semuanya ini takkan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Walaupun aku sudah mengetahui bahwa semuanya ini takkan pernah berakhir, aku tetap pergi ke taman itu. Kali ini aku terduduk dengan diam... _Bagaimana sebaiknya... Harusnya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari semuanya ini!_

" Gumi..."

Aku terkejut. Ternyata Len sudah duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya terlihat kusut juga, jelas ia mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Aku menyadari hal itu saat melihat bayangan Len di sampingnya saat aku menggantikan Len untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan hal itu juga diperjelas dengan ucapan bayanganku. Tampaknya Len juga mengetahui hal ini.

" Aku punya rencana... Tapi mungkin, kau takkan setuju...," kata Len.

!

" Rencana apa itu? Katakan saja padaku, Len! Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini!" seruku.

" ..."

...

" Eh?" aku terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Len.

" Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil, tapi...," kata Len, tampak jelas bahwa dia tidak optimis akan idenya ini.

" Kita coba saja! Ayo, kita lakukan!" kataku mantap, sambil menggenggam tangan Len.

.

.

_Kali ini... mungkin semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir..._

_Tidak!_

_Pasti! Pasti semua ini akan berakhir!_

* * *

_To be continued...  
_

__**Author Note :  
**

****Makasih udah mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiction Chouchou yang gak seberapa bagus ini ^^ Semoga kalian terhibur dan menyukainya... Ditunggu juga reviewnya dan terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah memberikan dukungan kepada saya! Dukungan Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya :') Singkat kata, walaupun fanfic saya tak seberapa, asalkan ada satu orang saja yang membaca pun, pasti akan saya lanjutkan demi pembaca sekalian :) Sekali lagi, makasih banyak ;w;


End file.
